tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bzero
Welcome! This is BZero's talk page. If you have a message you'd like to leave him, add a note at the bottom of the page and Wikia will email him a notice. He'll get back to you as soon as possible! First four steps of creating a wiki: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Transformers Universe MUX" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 19:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Yo, B to the Z! Sup? :D Seriously, I'm looking for a certain Wiki command which may or may not even exist, but it would make life better. Is there any way we can do CUT TAGS on the pages, like Livejournal allows you to do? Doomflower 11:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Cut Tags Hmm... alas, I haven't seen anything like that on a wiki, tho I'll keep my eyes open. Usually if a page gets too long the advice is to break it into smaller pages, but that might not work for what you're looking for. What are you trying to do? B) --BZero 18:15, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hm, rats. Basically, I wanted to cut the posts without removing them, just so that my Lifeline page doesn't scroll for 2 miles (which won't take long at the rate I'm going) Doomflower 18:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, you can do what I've been doing, and copy the posts over as Blog posts and then just link them like you would logs (or just post them to their own pages as mini-logs). Then each one would only take one line -- kind of like if they were cut tagged (aside from having to go to a new page, but at least then ppl could leave comments). B) --BZero 19:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, that's a pretty good idea, thanks! ...BTW, I think I did see cut tags in another Wiki I frequent. If I can find a specific example, I'll show it to you. Doomflower 19:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Great! That would be good to have! --BZero 20:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Weekend Getaway? Hey, if you're ever stuck on where to go on your weekend...why not stay in the Tampa Bay area? Flying into St. Pete/Clearwater airport is cheaper than flying into TIA, and this is a great time of year...just saying...and bring a friend! Doomflower 15:31, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *grin* IceSpark is a big fan of Florida since she went to school there, so I'll definitely keep the advice in mind! How's your week going? --BZero 16:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It's going a bit better...still have medication issues, but they're not as bad as they *were*...will need to retake A&P I, unfortunately...better than bombing it because I don't have enough energy to stay focused! I was doing really good until things went south. So I think 2nd time around will be a charm. Doomflower 17:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Aw! Best of luck! *hugs* --BZero 20:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Meh, I'll do OK. :) I'll be even better when you & Icespark decide to vacation in Tampa Bay! :D Or something... Doomflower 20:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) B) I'll see what I can do. I still can't believe I never got out to see you when you lived relatively close-by in Ohio. *facepalm* --BZero 20:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Red Right Hand! Last night, you missed the terrible, messy, and untimely death of Tele-Viper 528. Major Bludd ordered a coroner's inquest. The investigation is ongoing. :) Doomflower 17:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) * I suppose Bludd should file a report with Command about the death. He was planning to keep all this Red Right Hand stuff to himself for the time being, but it's pretty out in the open now. You run the best scenes, Doomy! :) -Sydney 17:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Well thank you!! I'm blushing!! :D I love running scenes that can be challenging in one way or another. Doomflower 17:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) You guys rock! Sorry I missed it! Maybe Typhoid can get involved in the investigation... >B) --BZero 18:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh, absolutely. Let me know what she requests from the coroner, and I'll supply. 8) Doomflower 18:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) OK -- cool. see you online tonight! B) --BZero 18:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) MUX is down. :( Well, either the MUX is, or aerosar's having some problems. Doomflower 15:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Update: Looks like whatever was ailing the connection has resolved. :) Doomflower 11:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Wonder if we'll be moving someplace more secure, or not... --BZero 00:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Facebook Potential Hey, listen. I had an idea over the weekend. Not sure if it's a good idea, or what, but I'll let you be the judge. :) I may bring this up at Dec. 1's meeting, as well, since it's an evening I can attend a meeting for once! Recently, I joined a 'GI Joe' group on Facebook. It has nearly 2,000 members. Do you think there might be people in that group who would be interested in the MUX, perhaps? :) If I got permission to post about it? What do you think? Doomflower 12:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) You DEFINITELY have permission to post and promote the MUX any way you think is a good idea. Cool! Hope to see you tonight, tho I work until 10, and lent Ke my laptop. B( --BZero 18:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Monday Night Were you able to RP with Spike last night? When he came on, I told him you were on the way after 10pm ET, and he was going to stick around... Doomflower 11:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) No, I think I missed him. I'll have to catch him next time. --BZero 21:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) You're Gifted! Eheheh. Watch your mail this week. :) You may, in fact, find something festive within. *ahem* 01:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) *grin* Thanks, mysterious un-logged-on contributor. B) --BZero 01:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Snapdragon is back! Long time - this is Snapdragon/Chatterbox. Its been a while. Ummm here is a question for you. Snappy knows where the Pit is. She was trying to be a Joe and an answer never really got set. Ummm what do we want to do here? Just curious :) Good talking to you again! -- Nighthawke8 ---- Hey, Snappy! Well, since we don't have a Hawk anymore, I guess figure out what Snappy's been up to all this time, and then next time we're both on remind me and I'll log on a Joe CoC and we'll RP it out. Welcome back! We've missed you! --BZero 22:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) RE:Snappy.... Ill be on all next week. Just let me know. Also. With this sence and how it ends up will bring in the fact I want to make an SG Snappy. So depending on that scene will depend how I make her for the SG *if* thats cool wth you. Thanks! -- Nighthawke8 ---- SG-Snappy is perfectly acceptable. I'll definitely be on the MUX Monday after derby practice... hope to see you then! In the meantime, feel free to polish up Snapdragon and Chatterbox's wiki pages, and maybe contact Scarlett and/or Stalker on the MUX to get the process restarted. Have a good weekend! --BZero 23:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) MUSHCode.com They have us listed at the spodzone address, Ty. Was that changed during the aerosar downtime? 'Cos it should get changed back, I expect. ;) * Doh! Yes. Of course, they didn't get around to changing it until we were back at aerosar.... Thanks for the heads-up! --BZero 01:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Site * Looks like it is down. I just tried to log. -- Nighthawke8, January 16, 2010 * Yeah. Sydney had mentioned it on MUX Status. I'll have to poke Carrie if I see her on. --BZero 18:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Kadjem/Baroness * I wasn't sure how to log into the Baroness Player Page.... So I have my Email Address User name on my Wiki Account. Kadjem 03:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *Shall we move your player info to Kadjem, then? B) Not that it really matters. B) --BZero 05:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *Honestly? I don't care how it is done :P Kadjem 16:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) * >grin< I moved everything to Kadjem since it's your active account. I know it doesn't matter, but what else is wikiing for other than being OCD? ;) --BZero 16:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) * Is that what we call it? I just thought it was being Anal Retentive! :P Kadjem 17:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) * You say tomato... LOL --BZero 18:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Don't get our hopes up. See you on the Wiki, but not on the MUX... :P Kadjem 01:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hopes and Dreams I'm not going to be on too late tonight, but I'll try to get on again tomorrow after practice. --BZero 02:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Qwizards - Transformers Episode Hi, Bzero! Just wanted to touch base with you to let you know that Wikia is doing a special Transformers episode of Wikia Qwizards -- our video quiz show that pits three superfans against each other in an epic trivia battle to become the ultimate Qwizard. Check out our latest episode on X-Men for an idea of how it will look. Do you have any interest in being considered as a contestant?? We'll record the Transformers-themed episode via Skype video chat on June 16th. Let me know if you have any interest! Thanks! Brian 13:50, May 27, 2014 (UTC) I treid to add the 'battle' category to some of the older logs, but Wikia is not taking my edits. This makes me sad. -Sydney (talk) 15:50, September 10, 2016 (UTC) * I'll try to add the tag when I see Battle Logs in the future! Good idea. --BZero (talk) 19:40, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Ty! Haven't been able to get hold of you in the usual ways... hope you're doing okay. Check Slack once in a while! :) -Sydney (talk) 18:10, December 13, 2017 (UTC) * Hey, User:Sydneygb! Sorry I've been unavailable! I'll check Slack right now. =) --BZero (talk) 18:52, December 13, 2017 (UTC) * Huh. I joined a new Slack community under a different email address, and it completely broke Slack for me. =/ I'll figure it out. --BZero (talk) 19:07, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Did I do something wrong ?JoeCool1975 (talk) 03:33, July 23, 2019 (UTC) * Not that I know of. I just saw your Bombstrike comment. Thanks for the feedback! --BZero (talk) 02:12, July 24, 2019 (UTC)